


Horse Whisperer

by talentedgemx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Descriptions of sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Smut, injuries, mentions of battle, more smut, post Ice Nation war, prompt, some back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talentedgemx/pseuds/talentedgemx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt (tumblr): Clarke and Lexa have been riding for hours, forced to share the same horse. Clarke's in front with Lexa pressed up against her back and the proximity and friction has built up to an unbearable level for our Wanheda. She asks Lexa for help with her little problem. They can't stop, but fortunately they're at the back of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> So I received this prompt after posting A Room Without A View and I thought, yeh why the hell not? I had to work it into a sort of canon situation, with how I thought both characters would fit into the dynamic presented. So yeh I hope you like and Anon and I hope you enjoy this :) let me know what you think!

Clarke, she thought, was going out of her mind.

 

Well, maybe that was a slight exaggeration but she was definitely feeling uncomfortable now the initial spark was wearing thin. What she was feeling now was an intense burn, a _very_ noticeable ache that was no longer just warming her abs and thighs. No, now it was e-v-e-r-y-w-h-e-r-e.

 

Clarke sighed as she cleared her throat, shifting a little in the mock saddle as she did. She thought about leaving the formation for however long it would take her to sort herself out, no one would miss her, surely? Clarke was definitely sure it wouldn't take long. They had been riding like this for hours and it was definitely the worst kind of torture.

 

She could easily ride off, they were at the back of the caravan after all. They were three days into the trek and there had been no issues yet on the ride back to Polis. The war was over after all, they had won, the Ice Queen defeated. In short the good guys had prevailed, the bad guys were dead, so no one would be out to get them if Clarke slipped from sight to ease the _need_ between her legs and really, hadn't she earned that?

 

She felt Lexa shift a little behind her and a short grunt left her lips. Clarke's attention immediately snapping to her right, to her shoulder that Lexa was mostly slumped against, her forehead settled probably not that comfortably against the right side of her neck. Clarke didn't say anything but she paid attention, the incessant throbbing of her clit quickly second to Lexa's wellbeing. She felt the Commander shuffle into her closer and her arms tighten around her waist before her hands flopped a little limply into Clarke's lap. The action doing nothing but sending a spark soaring through Clarke's core that made her shudder as Lexa mumbled something incoherent into her neck.

 

It really wasn't helping. Clarke could swear the Commander's breath got hotter each time she exhaled. Which was a lot.

 

Clarke coughed again, and took her attention back to the path ahead of her.

 

During the battle Lexa had been injured. Not seriously but enough to give her a bit of a concussion, damaged ribs, a very injured left shoulder and a dislocated ankle. Lexa had wanted to continue home as soon as possible, however, and as soon as her warriors were able they began the journey regardless of her own condition. There was much talk of the celebration that was to be held in Polis on their return, one even bigger than when the coalition was formed. Apparently it would last weeks, or until every drop of alcohol in the capitol had been consumed or so was the talk of the warriors. Even Indra had smiled, and so now they were only a day away from the Polis walls.

 

A lazy smile formed on Clarke's lips as she remembered Lexa passionately giving her victory speech, raising her sword in the air as she announced the death of the Queen. Clarke remembered seeing the joy in her eyes, the relief, shrouded of course in pride and achievement and fury for the benefit of those before her. But Clarke knew all Lexa wanted was peace, and in that moment Clarke knew she was happy. Finally with her vengeance for Costia, finally without the threat of the Ice Queen. Finally with the biggest threat to her coalition gone and because of that when they were finally alone that night, set up cosily in Lexa's command tent did she understand when Lexa finally collapsed in utter and complete exhaustion.

 

It took only a minute or so for Clarke to be concerned though, when she realised Lexa was out cold and the full extent of her injuries. She cursed the Commander, then, in the privacy of their tent and promised to give her the rant of her life as soon as she fully regained consciousness.

 

Three days later though, Lexa still wasn't fully with it and this is how Clarke came to be riding Balius, Lexa's trusted warhorse with Lexa slumped behind her for the second day in a row. The first Lexa had been too stubborn not to ride and almost fell off six times before Clarke called an end to the day's journey so Lexa could get some rest, and hopefully be persuaded not to be so stubborn the following day. She still took some convincing, though, but Nyko and Indra both helped and they were able to keep the knowledge of the injured Heda from the rest of the warriors by Clarke and Lexa riding right at the very back.

 

On any other occasion a mildly concussed Lexa, both limping and hunched over to protect her ribs would have been an amusing sight, but not when said Heda was hell-bent on leading her victorious army back home on her treasured warhorse. No, that Heda was far too prideful and far too stubborn. Eventually though, sense prevailed but Clarke did worry for Lexa's sanity when she watched her explain to Balius that Clarke would be in charge for the rest of the journey home.

 

Balius was a huge black stallion and when Clarke told Indra that she would be riding him with Lexa behind, the general simply raised an eyebrow as if it was the most ludicrous thing she'd ever heard come out of her mouth. She even snorted, but when she witnessed Balius only murmur once to the difference in seating on his back and then respond to Clarke's instructions with no discomfort, well, Clarke couldn't help but smirk at her astonished expression.

 

To be honest she was very surprised herself but just added horse-whispering to the ever expanding list of Lexa's skills.

 

Lexa shifted again and her hand that was already resting rather precariously against Clarke's inner thigh twitched, her thumb flicking haphazardly against the material of Clarke's pants right between her legs. Clarke actually gasped, loudly as well and she was thankful Indra was far enough ahead that she couldn't even see her. Nyko was somewhere out to her right side and Leon, one of Lexa's Royal Guards somewhere to her left, both out of sight and earshot. Well, at least Clarke hoped but that was all the thought she could give them. Lexa's fingers were all twitching now and it really was far, _far_ too distracting. Clarke closed her eyes and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it more than just a little. A fine layer of skin easily coming away from it as her chest struggled to keep a lid on what she was feeling.

 

Hot, frustrated and so very, _very_ horny.

 

The tension in Clarke's shoulders had more than trebled in the last couple of days, the feeling of Lexa leaning into her from behind, of their bodies rubbing against each other just ever so slightly as they moved together atop Balius. It was a gentle pace, one so they could avoid Lexa falling off and one so Clarke could reach out to her if she should. It hadn't happened, and for the last day and a half the only coherent thought in Clarke's mind was the way in which Lexa's hips ground against her ass. If she wasn't in and out of consciousness Clarke could've sworn she was doing it on purpose.

 

Death by sexual frustration. That's what this was. Clarke had survived the war to end all wars, only to die by the Commander's pressing hips and twitching fingers. Not to mention the warm breath at the back of her neck. The slight drag of Lexa's lips right at the base, every now and then.

 

It was excruciating.

 

Her relationship with Lexa had grown exponentially in the weeks leading up to the final battle. It had taken time, though, for her anger to recede after Roan first took her to Polis. Since she had first laid eyes on Lexa again. The days immediately after though had helped, a lot, in coming to terms with what happened at the mountain and seeing things differently, perhaps, to how Clarke had perceived them to be. Lexa was complex, of course, and made even more complicated by the position she held and the people she had to appease. Clarke had seen that in Polis, and gradually her anger and fury fell away, and all she could see was the Lexa she originally fell in love with. But this time she saw her better, because Lexa was less guarded, she was more open and Clarke just couldn't help all her feelings from coming back tenfold.

 

Their first time had been in Polis, on Clarke's second visit there in Lexa's room in her very, very tall tower. Clarke's heart fluttered and the warmth just flooded her at the very thought. Her breath even caught in her throat at the memory. Or memories, rather. Neither of them got any sleep that night and many a surface had been violated, yes even Lexa's throne.

 

Clarke swallowed and her eyes opened for a moment as she licked her lips. She needed water, but couldn't be bothered to reach for it.

 

There had been another two times since, once on the road to Azgeda and another the night before the final battle. Lexa really took care of her that night, and Clarke assumed the entire camp knew exactly what was going on in Heda's tent. Not only due to Indra's glare and swift shake of her head the following morning, but because of how early they retired after dinner as Lexa was nothing but thorough and was adamant they both get a decent amount of sleep.

 

And of course the noise. It was most likely the noise.

 

There had been no victory sex. Lexa had passed out, of course, and had hardly been in a fit state since but Clarke, Clarke was in a more than fit state and had been aching ever since victory night. There was definitely something to be said about battle being an aphrodisiac, as weird as it sounded. It was the adrenaline, Clarke had reasoned, the fear and then the joy and relief and well, the sheer ecstasy of surviving and feeling the blood pump thunderously under the skin. Even though Clarke felt exhausted that night she felt on edge. She felt on fire and Lexa's speech only heightened it all. God how she'd wanted her that night, and God how she'd wanted her every night since.

 

As soon as they were back in Polis and Lexa was fully awake there was no way Clarke was letting her out of her bedroom. Not for hours. Not for days! Clarke was resolute.

 

 _Ugh those fucking stairs!_ Clarke sighed.

 

Regardless. Lexa was not leaving that room.

 

"You are tense," Clarke felt as well as heard Lexa murmur into her skin and it pulled her from her thoughts quickly, at about a million miles an hour. She swallowed and stiffened even further and then she felt Lexa's fingers grasping gently at her waist.

 

"Mmm," was all Clarke could manage, her eyes fluttering closed again.

 

Lexa turned her head a little so she could press her lips flush against Clarke's skin. Her voice sounded weary and sore through lack of use but the heaviness of it just turned Clarke on all the more. "You should relax."

 

Clarke couldn't agree more, though she wanted to _more_ than relax. She wanted to come. She _needed_ to, even, and her lip was back between her teeth.

 

Lexa felt a little bit drowsy, like she was struggling to wake from a very long sleep and the strength was a little slow in reaching her muscles. She knew she had been injured in battle and she knew they were on the ride home. She knew Clarke had taken care of her the last few days and she also knew the exact reason why Clarke was tense. Lexa had caught it in her eyes the last two nights and though the Commander had been powerless to do anything about it, it didn't stop her from being aware of it.

 

The tension now in her shoulders was so intense Lexa could feel it in the gentle press of her lips. A quick glance around confirmed that they were alone, for the most part, and Lexa knew Indra would be keeping her army far enough away so they couldn't see their weakened Heda.

 

It was perfect.

 

Lexa closed her lips over the dip at the bottom of Clarke's throat and moved the fingers of her right hand down from Clarke's waist, over her hip and pressed them softly into the crease at the top of her thigh.

 

Clarke just groaned, not loudly but not quietly either and rested her head back on Lexa's left shoulder, rolling it a little to the side as she felt the shudder spread both up and down her skin.

 

"What are you doing?" Clarke whispered, still with her eyes pressed shut.

 

Lexa released the hold of her lips on Clarke's pale skin, an angry red mark beginning to glow in their wake. Her hand slipped lower. "Helping you to relax."

 

Clarke sucked in a breath, suddenly dizzy, suddenly desperate... Who was she kidding? There was nothing sudden about it. She ached for the Commander's touch and she didn't care that they were atop Balius and it was the middle of the day. She didn't care who might hear. All she wanted was for Lexa to fuck her.

 

She felt the Commander's teeth scrape her neck and she groaned again, exhaling deeply and fully before her chest heaved in another breath, the press of Lexa's breasts against her back never more prominent.

 

Lexa didn't go slow. Clarke was like putty in her hands and she felt bad for denying her the last few nights. She felt bad for not making Clarke come repeatedly on their night of victory and she had every intention of making it up to her fully when they reached Polis but for now, this would have to do.

 

She cupped Clarke's sex over her pants, pressed her fingers into the raging heat she found there and it made her shiver instantly, as she felt Clarke's body shiver too. Lexa's chest rumbled as Clarke let out a breathy exhale, her back arching a little as Clarke pushed herself into Lexa's hand.

 

Clarke was so, so wet, she knew she was. The idea of what Lexa was going to do to her only making it worse. Only making it more intense. Clarke's body was alive with sensation, with a pulsing heat and the feel of Lexa's hands on her, holding her steady with her teeth biting into her neck was causing eruptions along her skin.

 

She tingled as her muscles clenched. As the thumping beneath her skin made her extremities tremble, her throat bob and her tongue go painfully, wantonly dry as she felt Lexa's fingers move from her sex and she was about to protest, but then she felt the same digits slip beneath the waistband of her pants and she shuddered all over again.

 

Clarke straightened her back and pressed herself further into Lexa's shoulder, curling her hips up a little in a very unconscious, needy motion. It wasn't comfortable, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything other than Lexa's fingers and lips.

 

"Lex..." Clarke pushed out, and it was as raspy as it was quiet. She rolled her head a little back the other way causing the side of her jaw to bump into Lexa's temple.

 

Lexa's head followed the movement before she started kissing up Clarke's neck to the skin just behind her ear which she teased with the tip of her tongue.

 

"Mnhmnmn," Clarke moaned. "Please."

 

"Please what, Clarke?" Lexa breathed into her ear, her fingertips trailing down the centre of Clarke's underwear until they veered completely to the right, running to the edge of the material before slipping beneath.

 

Clarke shivered again, her mouth open a little to make breathing easier. "Don't tease me."

 

Lexa hummed but it was more like a growl, the moisture getting slick between her own legs as Clarke's ass pressed into her as she continued to arch her back. Her teeth nipped along the line of Clarke's jaw as her fingers ghosted over their target.

 

"Fuck!" Clarke's chest hitched and thankfully Lexa's other hand was gripped around her hip to keep her in place. "God, Lexa..." and then her right hand reached out and clamped down on Lexa's thigh as Lexa's fingers properly stroked her clit. "Yes!"

 

Lexa's fingers easily slid along Clarke's clit, the amount of moisture there an absolute giveaway as to how worked up she was. She was absolutely soaking and it clouded Lexa's mind. She bit down onto the skin of Clarke's throat again, groaning hotly into the already reddening flesh with the thought of what she _really_ wanted to do to her, but couldn't. Not here.

 

Lexa growled again and sucked even harder, her index finger running down the length of Clarke's clit and then back up the other side. She moved her lips to Clarke's ear. "I wish to taste you, Clarke," she whispered, the hand that was gripping Clarke's hip now moving to press flat against her navel. "I want to suck you into my mouth."

 

Clarke's mind was set to explode and the Commander had only just started. Her hips were moving a little, however unconsciously but she wanted more friction. She wanted more pressure and she wanted more of Lexa's fingers on her. _In_ her, and that was before she started talking.

 

Clarke thought the Commander talking dirty to her was more than mind blowing, and Lexa knew it so Clarke cursed herself for telling her so, the last time they were intimate. Clarke bit down on her lip and it really fucking hurt.

 

Lexa started rubbing across her clit then, brushing against the tip as she gradually became more forceful, alternating the amount of pressure so Clarke couldn't tell what was coming.

 

Clarke grunted every now and then and gasped when Lexa swiped the tip. Her back arched and then Lexa started in a circular motion, leaving the tip alone and focusing on the engorged flesh as Clarke felt it throb harder and just get wetter and wetter the more Lexa stroked it. The more she circled it. The more she teased it.

 

Clarke dug her fingertips into Lexa's thigh in frustration, her lip getting bitten to pieces as her heart battered her chest. God how she wished they were anywhere but where they were. She couldn't move but she wanted Lexa to touch her more. She wanted her naked, and she wanted her between her legs.

 

"Fuck, Lexa please..." she moaned, not being able to take it. Her body was tense all over and her toes were curled in her boots. She felt like every muscle was coiled tightly and she wasn't above begging to feel release. She turned her head to Lexa but her eyes were still clenched shut. Her forehead creased in all kinds of pent up desperation. She reached back with her hand, grabbed onto Lexa's braids and breathed out with red hot desire laced in her tone. "Just fuck me."

 

Lexa exhaled harshly as she gripped at Clarke harder. She growled into her neck as her fingers moved quicker over Clarke's solid clit before she started moving them vertically again, up and down over and over, getting lower every time until her index finger started dipping in and out of Clarke's opening.

 

Clarke's breathing became erratic, her core well and truly on fire as her head pushed back completely onto Lexa's shoulder, her hand moving back down to grab a hold of the Commander's thigh and not let go for neither blood nor money.

 

The sounds leaving Clarke's lips were exquisite however quiet she was trying to be but they were lost on the breeze anyway, Lexa wishing they could be lost on her lips instead. She dipped her fingers inside then, not very far but it was just enough and she felt Clarke's body clench, go just a little bit rigid in her arms before she started to shake.

 

Clarke felt Lexa push in deeper, only minutely but it was _enough_ and the heat and the slickness and the tightly coiled tension practically vibrating within her was ready to combust with the gentlest push of Lexa's fingers. So with the slightest curl and the slightest of thrusts exactly in the right place Clarke felt herself let go and when Lexa bit down on her pulse point, it was like an explosion.

 

Clarke's lip was still between her teeth as she groaned, long and hard and heavy as her body convulsed with wave after wave of absolute pleasure. It rattled through her like a freight train until she felt her body go limp, her teeth finally letting go of her lip as she sighed out loud, her hand releasing Lexa's thigh as her whole being collapsed against Lexa's body behind her.

 

It was a good few minutes before Lexa removed her hand, waiting until Clarke eventually calmed before she ceased her slow, gentle movements across and within her folds.

 

Finally Clarke opened her eyes as she tried to settle her breathing, her head lolling to the side as she noticed Lexa's proud looking face pressed forward and over her shoulder, complete with smug smirk and her eyes focused on the path ahead as she had at some point, obviously taken the reins and control of Balius.

 

Lexa didn't look at her, though, but her hand that wasn't holding the reins squeezed lightly at Clarke's thigh.

 

Clarke cleared her throat, just a little. "Feeling better?"

 

There was no movement except for the twitch of Lexa's brow. "Much," she answered after a moment, and then her lips flicked up in a fully formed smirk.

 

Clarke laughed as her head lolled back again, still feeling completely floppy and more than happy to rest her full weight into the warmth of Lexa's body.

 

Clarke's hands found their way again to Lexa's thighs and she absently started trailing her fingers along their outer sides. She swallowed as she thought of something. "I'm not sure if I should be concerned by the fact Balius seemed to have no problem with that."

 

Lexa exhaled an amused breath. "He is a good horse."

 

Clarke raised a brow. "That doesn't answer my question."

 

Lexa smiled at the indignant look Clarke gave her. She glanced down at her. "Ask him."

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "You're the one who speaks to horses, Lexa."

 

Lexa licked her lips, still with the amused expression on her face however she decided to stop teasing. "You should know you are the only other person Balius has allowed onto his back."

 

It was only then Clarke realised she should know that, by Indra's reaction to her riding him a few days ago.

 

Lexa leaned in closer to Clarke's ear. "It means he likes you."

 

Clarke smiled then, and squeezed both of Lexa's thighs affectionately. "Is that because you like me?"

 

Lexa pulled away a bit and met Clarke's heated gaze, her darkened green eyes doing that penetrating thing, again. It made Clarke's breath catch in her throat. "I more than like you," Lexa confessed, before she pulled back completely and concentrated once again on the path ahead. She sucked in a breath. "As long as I am happy, he is happy."

 

Clarke felt a different kind of flutter this time, and it attacked her deep inside her chest. She sat up a little straighter. "I bet you could be happier," Clarke husked, turning a little into Lexa's neck as her fingers trailed inwards over her thighs.

 

Lexa visibly swallowed, Clarke's tone only intensifying the heat between her legs. "I am eager to reach Polis," she tried to say in a firm voice. It didn't work. "Yes."

 

Clarke looked out at their surroundings. "I'd say we're about half a day?"

 

Lexa licked her now dry lips. "We can go faster." She pulled on Balius' reins to bring him to a halt and he did so obediently. She went to dismount but Clarke stopped her.

 

"Your ankle," Clarke said, a firm hand on her leg. "Let me." She slipped from her position ahead of Lexa and then turned, adjusting her pants a little before she reached up for Lexa's arm, the Commander helping to swing her up onto the back once she had shuffled forwards.

 

Lexa looked over her shoulder as Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist. "You are ready?" she asked, wanting to make sure Clarke was comfortable.

 

"Get us home," Clarke offered, and with the click of Lexa's tongue as her lips fell into a warm smile, Balius cantered off into a sprint knowing both of his masters needed to be back in Polis as quick as he could get them there.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering I am still working on Beneath the Betrayal (over on ff.net).. I'm just struggling a bit with the next chapter, I'm not giving up on it though so please bear with me :)
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/talented_gemx) or [tumblr](http://talentedgemx.tumblr.com/) you know, if you like :)
> 
> On another note, what you saying about season 3?! Lol! I am SO not ready for eps 3 and 4! *screams* I think they'll be the death of me ;)


End file.
